


Concussion

by Colamiilk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Detective Trio, Multi, Sick Character, spoilers for chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto fell into the pit, he seemed to bounce back very quick for the final boss. Let's see a more accurate tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt

When you woke up you felt you were in a toy box; old discarded playthings surrounded you. 

Your head pounded and the world was blurry, vaguely realizing you were wet you dragged your rag doll esque body to a padded iron maiden and fell back into sleep

It was way too warm, sickly golf balls of sweat covered your tiny frame. A vague rumble let you know it was sometime since you last ate; but you couldn't see yourself standing. So you recalled what led you here…

“All of you voted Makoto Naegi as the blackened; and you are right! We will now begin the punishment” 

Right, you almost forgot. Sighing you picked your heavy head up to lie on the edge of the, Spaceship? The entire area was wet and filled with old execution equipment, the air smelled musty and even in your fever ridden state you could process that your friends corpses were probably in here.

Quickly vomiting bile you slipped back into the small dry container and tried to sleep; not wanting to be awake anymore. even with your eyes closed you could see stars, and felt as if you were on a ship rocking at sea. 

\--

You weren’t even sure Makoto survived the fall, but you had to at least check. The guilt was riding on your shoulders thick and heavy, and if he did survive making him rot down there was even worse. 

The golden door swung open and you were shocked to see how full the area was. Tons of structures and broken monokumas littered the ground. 

“Makoto!” When there was no response your heart fell; you trudged out into the filthy water looking for his corpse. Just to have closure. 

Pushing over planks of rotting wood and sheets of metal you came across the little spaceship. You knew makoto was small but he never looked smaller than now reaching out to touch him you tried to wake him.

“K-kyoko?” His eyes were hardly open and his voice was way to low. You swallowed thickly trying to make sure he couldn’t tell how scared you were.

“Yeah Naegi it's me, can you get up?” he sorted of looked at you in intense concentration, before tearing up.

“I- I can't hear you kyoko it's too loud…” crap, it was worse than you thought. The silence became too much for you and you had to talk yourself through this whether he could hear you or not.

\---

Being roused from your sleep was something you weren’t happy about, and when you saw shining light purple hair, you could only utter her name in disappointment. 

The ringing sound in the garbage room was infuriating and every word kyoko said was way to quiet for such a loud room. You wanted to go back to sleep but something in the back of your mind told you to stay awake.

Keeping your eyes open just wide enough to see her you began to drift off

\--

You had to carry him up the ladder, you weren’t sure you could. But there was no other choice. lifting him you tried to carry him without the use of your hands. Thinking for a bit you decided to put him on your shoulders. testing if he would fall without your support you let go and he slumped onto your head.

Swallowing your fear you began to climb up the impossibly long ladder, thinking the whole way you were going to drop him. 

He; He didn’t look alive in better lighting. Praying that the others could buy you some time you ran with him to the nurse's office. Your medical knowledge is scarce; mostly for use on dead bodies; and makoto was still alive. At least that’s what you told yourself. The best you could hope for was some sort of miracle in the nurse’s office. 

The room's lighting and paisley green sheets made Makoto look white, the most important thing was to stay calm, you kept repeating that as Makoto’s lifeless eyes followed you from under his hooded eyes. You could tell he was trying really hard to stay awake, and that just worried you more. 

Fluids, that was something sick people needed right? After almost drowning him you found a bag of saline solution. You had never given someone an IV before but you knew finding a vein was important; poking him a few times you found a vein and blood rushed into the tip. Attaching the bag you hung it above him and thought of what to do next.

You began to tear up, you didn’t know what to do! You didn’t even know what was wrong with him! You thought of the people who were still alive and if you could ask them for help. Toko? She was better at killing boys then saving them. Hiro? Uh no, he probably use healing crystals. Togami? He’s probably never even thought of helping another in their time of need. Asahina? Eh best out of all of them but still an air head.

Rifling through the medical cabinets you found;

Blood bags, you didn’t know makoto’s type or if he even needed blood.

Pain killers, better but still not to helpful

Saline solution; you already used that

Rubbing Alcohol and bandages, you didn’t see any external wounds

Ice packs, thermometers, masks, supplies for casts and a shitty medical textbook. You didn’t really have time to read this but with nothing else left you began flipping through the book.


	2. Awake

Your eyes slipped open and your head was shoved with cotton. There was yelling somewhere, well not yelling there voices stayed completely level but they were arguing. Trying to anchor yourself and stay in the world of the waking went poorly as the softness of sleep pulled you down again.

\---

Togami was fussing over the fact that you didn’t get him when Makoto passed out. Said boy was now a soft fluffy pile of sleep that looked somewhat better, and you could lord that over Togami’s ass as long as you don’t mention how lost you were last night. 

You couldn’t help but be glad someone was here to help though, By now Monokuma has noticed Naegi’s return and will want answers and probably his blood. He’s stayed out of your hair thus far but it's only a matter of time before he shows up.

Everything was seeming hopeless and you just wanted Naegi to wake up.

\---

Kigiri had somehow located Naegi, who was supposed to be dead, and brought him back half alive. When you asked she refused to tell you how she found him, but she did say she found him in the garbage (where the incinerator goes). Huffing and saying you expected answers later, you went over to him. He looked awful and according to Kigiri he looked worse earlier.

She said she wasn’t really sure what was wrong with him, but if you did that’d be helpful. Quickly checking him over you saw the problem; an angry bruise on his head. 

“He has a concussion, he hit his head real hard. I don’t know what we’re going to do, he won’t be able to do much for at least a month and we know the mastermind won’t wait for that.” Kigiri stood next to you and coughed slightly.

“I’ll make a deal with Monokuma one final court case, to prove Makoto’s innocence and shed light on who actually killed Mukoro.” 

“You’ll think he’ll listen?”

“I’ll make him.” 

\---   
When Makoto finally woke up he found himself staring at a black and white bear leaning over him, he screamed and sat up so fast he threw up on the bear.

“I can’t even laugh at that Makoto, that was gross” Makoto summoned his best glare for the mangy thing. 

“Well, being the generous fabulous headmaster I am, i’m going to see you in class trial by tonight. I sent out a broadcast but you slept through, pu upupu.” Makoto blinked, as the bear disappeared.

“Class trial?” he looked around him and found himself in a complete wreck of a nurses office. Class trial, class trial… that meant 

“Who died!?” Togami and Kyouko were silently standing among the mess and Makoto stood up quickly causing stars behind his eyes.

“Urghk, I’m glad you guys are okay. Was it Hiro; Asahina? I doubt Toko would die so easily.” Leaning against the sink he thought through everyone who was left and what could of happened in the day he was gone. Togami came up picking up Makoto bridal style,

“Don’t think so hard; no one died. It's are re-trial for Mukoro” Feeling glad that he didn’t have to support his own weight anymore he curled up against Togami. His trademark jacket and jeans were still wet from the,, sewer? Togami placed him back against the bed and began taking it off, however he didn’t get very far before Makoto started to resist, 

“Noooo, Togami-san stoooop!” Fumbling with the weakly kicking boy; he found that it was harder then expected to strip him of his clothes. Barely able to pull of the soaking blazer and throw it on the floor with a wet plop. 

“Kyouko! Why didn’t you do this earlier he is going to get sick! Now come over here and help!” Kyouko quickly paced over and grabbed Makoto’s arms, but he still had a death grip on his zipper. 

“Togami you’re not going to get it off; he sleeps in it. I’ve never seen him take it off, he may even shower in it.” Finally snagging the zipper he pulled it down fast before getting hit in the face with Naegi’s foot, Kyouko managed to rip the jacket off and throw it to the side. Lucky he’s shoes were lost somewhere around the school so Togami only had to deal with a wet sock hitting his face. 

“Stop it you guys! I'm fine!” Reaching back out for his jacket Kigiri rolled her eyes in annoyance and a bit of humor at Togami’s face of disgust. All that was left was his tank top, which seemed to have another tight white tank top underneath and his pants. The two of them were almost done when Makoto began to cry, pausing Togami let go and took Makoto’s blazer and jacket.

“Kyouko, i'm going to go wash these try to convince Naegi-kun to get showered and into dry clothes.” And with that he was gone both of them knew that was as close as he could get to apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you guess why Naegi flipped, triple points if you know what the white tank top was


	3. Ankles

Kyouko; to the adamant embarrassment of Makoto, carried the small boy all the way up to his room to help him get showered. Kyouko grabbed some clothes out of the drawers and threw towards makoto; who catched them, refusing to make eye contact. His face was on fire and he ran to the bathroom in a fuss.

Peeling off his shirt and pants was the easy part; huffing he started the shower glad that it wasn’t Night Time yet. He realized quickly that he couldn’t rewear his binder but he didn’t have his jacket or a spare, after an extreme struggle he threw the wet cloth to the floor along with his boxers. Stepping under the hot water was a relief but after a few seconds it became unpleasant. His head felt like static and his vision pricked at the sides. Tumbling out of the shower the toilet felt the full force of makoto’s dry bile eroding at not only his teeth, but the toilet bowl as well. 

Sitting there for what felt like forever he weakly reached out for the towel when he heard the water shut off. Nighttime began and he draped the towel over his body curling up on the floor. He’d rather stay in here with his annoying bathroom “lock” and the cold press of the tile then deal with whatever waited for him outside. The small pile of clean clothes laid in what seemed like the only dry square foot of the bathroom mocked him scooching over he wiggled on his shirt and a pair of sweatpants, Kyouko didn’t throw him underwear and he was kind of thankful she didn’t rifle through his underwear. 

Slowly standing he tried his best to slouch to hide his figure, before stepping back into his room. Byakuya had returned and him and Kigiri were playing cards on your bed. Both of them turned to look at Makoto; with a sheepish grin he jumped towards his bed bouncing their cards all over effectively ruining that round. No one made any moves to break the silence accept a few ‘tchs’ from Togami upon Makoto's behavior.

Makoto quickly realized that he’d need to get his friends out of his room soon; his body felt on fire with pain and all the stress of the day had him ignoring it until now. The white t-shirt he was wearing would soon show all the blood that was bubbling up to the surface of his skin. The fall from his execution was a fuzzy memory but the bruises around his ankle along with the slim cuts reminded him of the chains that held him to the desk. He was so close to dying that day and he would have to go through that again if he lost the next trial. He found himself wondering why he didn’t just give up; he could do it easily but something was holding him back something was forcing him to keep going, but what?

He was soon shocked out of his thoughts when kyouko pulled on his ankle.

“Unghhh. What was that for!” It hurt and he peeked behind him to see Kyouko holding his leg and examining his ankle closely. 

“Your ankle is broken, why didn’t you tell us.” Makoto was about to say something snappy through his pain but paused, kyouko looked.. guilty. He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t like Kyouko looking that way.

“They snapped when the chair hit the floor, it was the only way for my feet to get unchained.” He looked away ashamed for making his friend look that way. 

“They!?” Togami patience had snapped, he was already up in arms about Makoto’s execution and the fact that the poor boy had survived through all the pain, and came out brutally maimed was enough to set him over the edge. Wasn’t this kid supposed to be the Ultimate Luck? why did he keep getting the short end of the stick? Did they even have the supplies to make casts?

“nnnn” both of their attention was snapped back to Naegi whose face was scrunched up in pain; kyouko released his ankle as she noticed she was squeezing his ankle in fury. Another bruise covered the chain shaped ones with one of her hand; she drew back in shame. She was the reason Naegi was forced into this predicament, and there was little she could do to help; not nearly enough to pay back her debt. 

“Naegi, when we get out of here.. i’ll make sure you don’t get hurt again.” Makoto flushed red in surprise and put his hands up in a hurry

“No no no! this wasn't your fault! I mean you didn’t kill her either! Otherwise the mastermind would’ve said we voted wrong! It's their fault not yours kigiri!” It was rushed and he tripped all over his words but it made Kyouko smile anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Naegi had assumed he had gotten off easy; asides from the pounding headaches and the watery pools of vomit he was pretty much the same as he was before the fall. Chipper, hopeful and scared. He didn’t even blink at his concussion,

However it began to worsen, his vision blurred, his limbs became static and he could no longer stay awake for more than an hour. spitting out bile his shaking body tried to turn and grab onto kyouko, the room looked like an abstract painting and he reached out trying to find her. Vision blurring even more with his tears. A slender cold hand touched his face pulling him closer.

Kyouko heart broke at the small boy curling up against her, covered in his vomit and sweat. She couldn’t shake the thick guilt that she was the reason he was like this, because she took advantage of his kindness. He had gotten his hoodie back and refused to take it off regardless of the fact it was now moist with the various fluids that had been pouring out of him. 

She could feel her shirt getting soaked in his snot and tears, and wished Byauka would get back quickly, not knowing how much more of this she could take. His fists curled up in her shirt as she lifted him of the bathroom floor, making her way to his mattress hoping that maybe he could fall asleep, She quickly found herself curling her fingers into his hoodie and taking shaky breaths into his hair. 

\---

Byauka went running down the hall, trying to get to Naegi’s room quickly without Toko following him. It was humiliating that someone of his status was running away from a book writing sociopath, but he found himself able to cope with the embarrassment if it meant getting away from Toko and her scissors.

Plunging the key Kyouko gave him into the keyhole he flipped himself around the door quickly hearing Toko’s laughter approaching. Sighing he flipped the lock as he heard her thundering footsteps go by. Kyouko’s dead eyes stared into his own as he slipped off his shoes; her hands were wrapped around Makoto’s small body. Gripping hard enough that her knuckles were white. 

Both of them tended to be quiet people; preferring to let there chatty crush to carry their conversation. So with the tiny boy incapable of saying anything comprehensible the room was uncomfortably silent; Byauka busied himself setting out the food he had gotten them. Kyouko stood up at the promise of food; stealing a piece of bread she sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

Their conversation took place mostly throughout glances; neither of them wanted to break the silence. 

“Guh, Togami? when did you get here?” Both of them glanced back towards Makoto; his smile was huge almost breaking his face. It was admiral how upbeat he could stay as sick as he was; his eyes were sunken in, his face was pale and he had clearly lose a few kilos. The two of them watched in mild concern as Makoto stood up on shaky legs darting into Byauka wrapping his arms around his neck. Byauka quickly grabbed onto Makoto supporting most of his weight. 

“How do you have so much energy,” Naegi giggled at that and Byauka couldn’t stop his face from turning red,

“Because i haven’t seen you in forever!” Togami gripped Naegi harder, swallowing thickly he felt his heart twist into knots. The times Naegi were awake he seemed to forget as soon as he fell back asleep. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he sharply coughed making sure he didn’t let the little ball of hope see him sad. The poor kid was going through enough. 

Glancing up he stared at Kyouko who was blatantly avoiding his gaze in guilt. Byauka couldn’t help himself from blaming her. Some bigger part of him said it wasn’t her; but Makoto clearly didn’t blame her and he was angry with him for not being upset with her. She was lucky that makoto survived because if he hadn’t Byauka would of had a good reason to become the next blackened. 

Sighing loudly he lifted Naegi up into his lap, sitting down of the shitty folding chair that each room came with. He just hoped, that Naegi would get better soon. This sickly version of him was destroying both him and kyouko.


End file.
